


Бессилье

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Necrophilia, Psychological Drama, Rating: NC17, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть правило — дурные сны всегда возвращаются</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессилье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Bleach-kink по заявке: Айзен Соуске/Кьёка Суйгецу. Материализованный облик занпакто — женщина. Моральное доминирование Кьёки в постели. Секс, как способ снять напряжение. Акцент на подчинении Айзена, можно лёгкий БДСМ.

 

_Сколько весит мир? Скажи мне, коснувшись меня своими плавниками, скользкими и напитанными моими больными представлениями о тебе…_ _Убей меня, я превращусь в ящерицу, и сброшу тебя, словно хвост… Сорви с меня кожу и взгляни, насколько человек совершенен, когда будешь доедать последний кусочек меня.©_

 

***

 

«Соуске, пожалуйста, умри…»

Все повторяется. День ото дня, каждую ночь.  Словно бы подтверждая вечный цикл мироздания, когда каждая жизнь ведет к смерти, а смерть является следующей жизнью. Каждую ночь одно и то же — практически не слышимый шорох одежд, мягкое тепло чужого тела сверху, свистящий, надрывный шепот, вспыхнувшая злая искра на острие летящей вниз катаны и женское лицо в тени длинных спутанных волос.

«Соуске, пожалуйста, умри…»

Каждую ночь Айзену снится один и тот же сон. Он уже привык к нему. В далеком прошлом остались полные липкого страха пробуждения. Этот сон оставляет после себя мокрые, пропитанные потом, будто кровью, простыни и леденящее чувство отчаянья от того, что следующей ночью все снова повторится. Считает ли он тогда страх постыдным? Человеку свойственно бояться. Бояться всего — прошлого и будущего, откровенности, любви, чужого понимания, инстинктов, неприятных ситуаций. Не потому, что это трусость, нет. Просто, так проще жить. Не задумывать, не разрешать проблемы, ровно, по накатанной и плотно утрамбованной дорожке. Спускаться в свой личный Ад под названием Равнодушие. Или Беспечность. Или Наивность — у кого что. Главное то, что не замечать проблему куда более приятно, чем решать ее...

 

***

 

— На этом занятие закончено, — Айзен с мягкой улыбкой сворачивает свиток перед собой, — Сегодняшняя лекция будет темой вашей самостоятельной работы. Срок сдачи — через две недели.

В ответ накатывает ровным гулом целый ворох звуков — скрип половиц, стук отодвигаемых стульев, шорохи бумаг и кистей, многоголосье. Учебный день подошел к концу, а в аудитории слишком душно — на занятие снова пришло больше народу, чем было заявлено. Айзен с ленивым любопытством смотрит на безликую толпу, что сейчас пыталась дружным комом одновременно протиснуться в двери. Толпа распадается на руки, ноги, мелькают макушки, слышатся приглушенная ругань и, разумеется, никто из этих юных дарований даже не думает о том, что можно выйти по одному.  Эти дети спешат, ведь у бессмертных так мало времени.

Еще один короткий взгляд поверх оправы роговых очков и Айзен поднимается, чтобы выйти из этого шумного ада. Впереди вечер, а значит, по возвращению в отряд его будет ждать собранная за весь день документация, какие-то жалобы, требования, расписки — в общем, сплошная рутина с украшением в виде бессовестно спящего прямо на рабочем месте лейтенанта. И эти мелочи будут преследовать его еще очень долго.  До тех пор, пока Сейрейтей не забудет свершенного им одной темной ночью, пока снова не заснет спокойным сном, не зная что очень скоро он обернется кошмаром. Думая об этом Айзен вспоминает про судьбу. В задуманном им есть что-то от возмездия или может быть предрешенного? В любом случае, как бы не сложились обстоятельства, избежать развязки истории не получится. Потому что есть правило — дурные сны всегда возвращаются.

Предположения оправдываются полностью — от седьмого отряда пришла жалоба, бумаги за день были горой свалены на столе, а Гин… Айзен оценивающе осматривает почти свернувшегося в клубочек мальчишку. Спрятав лицо в костлявых руках, тот спит сном младенца, примостившись прямо на стопке документов. В голове возникает недовольная мысль о том, что он снова пришел босиком. Ветер из раскрытых настежь сёдзе слегка приподнимает полы хакама, оголяя косточки лодыжек, шевелит тонкие волосы на макушке. Нежно, словно мать. Айзен отводит взгляд, и, взяв с краю первую попавшуюся стопку бумаг, уходит, захлопнув за собой сёдзе. Внезапно навалившаяся усталость перебивает все желание будить Гина, слушать его сказки и читать нотации. Это повторяется не первый раз, заставляя задумать о такой же неизбежности этого явления, как смена времен года. Просто еще одна часть этой жизни.

— Ты сегодня настроен на философский лад.

Да, конечно.  Еще одна часть его жизни не замедляет напомнить о себе. Оборачиваться на голос Айзен не спешит, неторопливо раскладывая на стопки бумаги по степени важности. На некоторых было нужно просто поставить подпись, эти идут в самую ближнюю кучу. Чужое присутствие становится навязчивым, словно от его молчания зависит количество кислорода в комнате. Воздух густеет, становясь плохо смешанным тестом, липнет к стенкам гортани, заставляя давиться собственным дыханием. Еще пара минут и можно будет почувствовать как ложатся на плечи нечеловечески сильные руки, сдавливая кости, оставляя пятна синяков и кровоподтеки, разворачивая в сторону и требуя ответа. Так тоже было всегда — Кьока Суйгетсу не терпит, когда ей не отвечают.

— Просто устал.

Слова падают, разбиваясь со стеклянным хрустом. На татами остаются мелкие осколки — фуурин, прикрепленный к потолочной балке, раскалывается на две части, не выдержав давления освобожденного ветра. Айзен невозмутимо тянется за камнем, растирая чернила.

— Ты не спишь…

— К чему этот разговор?

— Ты все еще боишься. Почему?

Сколько участия в тихом голосе  — Айзен давит усмешку. Кьока всегда бьет по самому больному, прикрываясь маской заботы. Нормы воспитания у каждого свои. Она считает, что причиняя боль, делаешь другого сильнее. Злость накатывает горячей волной, разбивая ставшее привычным спокойствие. А ведь он столько сил потратил на то, чтобы вжиться в эту маску — вечно улыбающуюся, безмятежную и спокойную... И как всегда, увидев свое отражение, его маска дает трещину…

— Не тебе меня судить.

— У тебя нет судьи, кроме твоей собственной совести.

Айзен оборачивается резко, но силуэт уже тает в вечернем воздухе, словно на только что написанную картину плеснули водой. Ушла.

 

Тени на татами становятся длиннее, будто за время их короткого разговора минул не один час. Злость все еще не дает спокойно вернуться к делу. Если писать в таком состоянии, ни один иероглиф не выйдет ровно. Впрочем, если заменить одну рутину другой, никто и не заметит перемен.

Аккуратно разжав руку, Айзен кладет кисть на место, и берет лист бумаги из другой стопки. Механическое, отложенное в подсознательной памяти действие. Пробежать глазами столбцы цифр, отложить. Ничего сложного, особенно для того, чьи аналитические способности так высоки, что хватает одного прочтения для того, что запомнить и проанализировать информацию. Легкий шелест листов, запах чернил — это успокаивает. Занятная вязь иероглифов напоминает колонии диковинных насекомых лениво ползущих из одного края документа в другой.

На дворе июнь.

Раннее лето до сезона дождей, еще нет плавящей все живое жары и одуряющей стрекотни цикад. Тишина оглушает, но вечерний воздух пьян и пахнет свежескошенной травой. Служащие и рядовые наверное давно разошлись по казармам, спеша до отбоя выполнить все дела, а если повезет, то вырваться на несколько часов с территории отряда на импровизированную прогулку. Такие вечера редкость, но оценить всю их прелесть может лишь тот, кто с нетерпением ждет наступление ночи и грядущего отдыха. Кто-то, но не он. В огромном закате окончательно умирает день, а тени на полу такие же черные и глубокие, как разведенные для письма чернила. Усталость возвращается внезапно, наливая виски свинцовой тяжестью, набивая пальцы песком. Кажется, что даже бумаги гудят о чем-то, жужжа словно тысяча насекомых. В красном закатном свете, столь привычные знаки как никогда похожи на черных жуков…

«Соуске, пожалуйста…»

От навалившейся сонной хмари в секунду не остается и следа, Айзен просыпается так же резко, как заснул. Перед глазами все еще горит злое острие катаны, а на столе лежит стопка исписанных неровными закорючками бумаг. Снова неприятное чувство присутствия — оно не чужое и не навязчивое. Знакомый запах наводит на странные мысли. Он не ожидал, что Гин не только проснется раньше обычного, но и проберется в его кабинет, воспользовавшись его сном не для того, чтобы сбежать от надоевших обязанностей, а ради удовлетворения собственных интересов. Которые неожиданно сошлись на его заснувшей персоне. А в волосах худые пальцы. Путаются, осторожно гладя кожу. Можно на несколько секунд поверить в их искренность и прикрыть глаза, ловя отблески наслаждения — острая головная боль отступает, разгоняемая этими легкими прикосновениями, ощущениями от коротко постриженных ногтей, что ненавязчиво царапают, дразнят, раздражают. Руки ползут ниже, к первым позвонкам, что поддерживают основание черепа, еще ниже, к хребту, сдавливая. Играют с вьющимися прядями на висках. Отвлекает от мыслей, а сон наступает снова — неотвратимый, мягкий. Окутывает ласковой пеленой, топит в густом закатном мареве, заманивая в свои темные глубины. Но… он слишком хорошо знает, что увидит в них.

— Ну хватит, — неспешный поворот головы и каштановые кудри выскальзывают из пальцев. Сам Айзен все так же преувеличенно спокоен: когда подбирает разложенные на столе бумаги, когда берет в руки первую страницу написанного нарочитыми каракулями отчета. Да, конечно, он спокоен. Но такие мягкие на вид губы не улыбаются. За спиной вздыхают как-то особенно трагически. Вечер стремительно превращается в театральную постановку, в которой он главный зритель. Другой вопрос в том, что Ичимару Гин никогда не устраивает концерты просто так.

— Вы заснули, капитан Айзен, — Гин улыбается словно сама смерть, садясь рядом и облокачиваясь руками на край стола. Для него все похоже на изысканное развлечение — такой зануда как капитан, сам заснул за разбором бумаг. Совсем непредусмотрительно и неосторожно, оставив открытой беззащитную шею. — Нехорошо, еще простудитесь. Что делать будем?

— И это говоришь мне ты? — в голосе Айзена насмешка. Все разговоры их одинаковые, хоть и наполнены разным смыслом в разных словах. На деле все одно и тоже — улыбающиеся губы, холодные глаза. Не то, чтобы Айзен совсем не доверяет Гину, но его манера возникать ниоткуда и пропадать без спросу, странные поступки и странные взгляды настораживают, заставляя искать причины. Это были не сомнения в верности Гина — предательство связывает крепче дружбы, — просто то, что мы не можем объяснить, всегда настораживает. Это инстинкт самосохранения.

— Сколько можно делать тебе замечания, Гин? В следующий раз, если такая «болезнь» скосит тебя после обеда, обессилив настолько, что ты даже не смог дойти до своей постели, я оставлю тебя на ночное дежурство. Раз тебе все равно где «болеть» в офисе или в казарме.

— Опять несправедливые обвинения, — тихо фыркает Гин и тянется за бумагами, сгребая их в одну большую кучу. — Я, между прочим, все сделал, так что это был заслуженный отдых после тяжелого трудового дня.

На пол с тихим стуком скатываются кисти, а Айзен недоуменно смотрит на своего лейтенанта, словно не понимая о чем тот говорит. Слова сливаются в такой же единый гул, вторят жужжанию знаков на бумагах. На узловатых пальцах альбиноса множество чернильных пятен. Они напоминают мелких мошек.

— … еще удивился — нет, я конечно не против, если вы за меня разложите их по папкам, но… — нескладный, похожий на вывалянную в муке лягушку, Гин продолжает говорить. Он слышит его тягучий голос с ехидными нотками, но продолжает молча смотреть на оставшийся в его руке лист бумаги. Внизу стоит его собственная подпись, а на заголовке дата — этому счету уже более двух суток. Неужели он так устал, что не обратил на это внимание? Нет, не может быть. Айзен четко помнит все, что прочитал, но сейчас перед глазами лежит совершенно иной текст. Понимание приходит не сразу, словно поднимаясь из глубин, как пузырек воздуха. Эта женщина!.. Прежде чем успеть остановить реакцию собственного тела, Айзен чувствует как его начинает трясти от злости. Второй раз за день, да еще попасться на такой простой трюк, словно глупый мальчишка, словно он не знает ее фокусов.

— Капитан Айзен?..

Лицо Гина напротив. Чуть напряженная улыбка, легкая морщинка между бровей. Гин смотрит внимательно, а потом с очередным театральным вздохом кладет на край стола собранные листы и заходит за спину.

— Сдается мне, что у вас день сегодня был тоже трудным. Ну? И кто тот несчастный студент, который вызвал ваше неудовольствие? — костлявые пальцы ложатся на плечи с силой надавливая, разминая мышцы и разгоняя кровь. Они снова путают волосы, снова пробираются вдоль позвоночника, бесцеремонно отворачивая ворот формы. Не холодные и не горячие — сухие, живые.

— Почему ты считаешь, что это был студент?

— Ну не мог же я вас так разозлить? — в голосе белобрысой заразы искреннее удивление. И действительно, подумаешь невидаль — заснул на рабочем месте. Первый раз как будто…

— Это был не студент, — это была его личная именная шизофрения, которая является отличительной особенностью всех, кто наделен способностями шинигами. Но это улыбчивому лейтенанту знать совсем не обязательно… Гин мычит в ответ что-то неопределенное. От его рук по телу растекается легкое тепло расслабленности. Можно позволить себе наслаждаться им всего лишь несколько минут, потому что если зайти дальше и закрыть глаза, доверяясь чужим чутким руками, кошмар повторится.

— Достаточно, Гин.

— Нет, капитан, — ухо обжигает чужое дыхание, прикосновения становятся навязчивыми, — Вы все еще слишком напряжены. Нельзя вас таким оставлять, нет-нет… Что мы будем делать, если вы кого-нибудь ненароком убьете? Убийство — это грех, знаете? Плохо делать кому-то больно. Это обычно сильно карается, но конечно «обычно» — это не для вас, — когда эти пальцы успели сомкнуться на его шеи? Они медленно ползут по трахеи, обводя контур адамова яблока. Секунда и они ласкают линию подбородка, подбираются к губам, цепляют, уже забираясь внутрь. В следующую секунду чужие губы касаются его шеи. Жадно, словно мечтая вырвать из нее кусок.

— Гин, — все зависит от решений. Принимая их, строишь свою жизнь. Это свобода выбора — каждый делает лишь то, что хочет. Или то, что необходимо, или то, что правильно. В любом случае, главным критерием является лишь ваш собственный эгоизм… Мягко взять Гина за руку, резко выворачивая вниз запястье, и отпустить, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я же сказал, что достаточно.

Злой, совершенно звериный взгляд в ответ. Гин неловко прижимает к себе вывихнутую руку, улыбка на его лице кривая. Ядовито-спокойное «Да, капитан Айзен» и он исчезает, прихватив с собой заполненные бумаги. Поцелуи горят на шее, как его глаза в тонких щелках приоткрытых век. Что ж, одной загадкой стало меньше — теперь Айзен кажется понял природу странных взглядов, что бросал на него Ичимару. Жажда крови порой перерастает в удивительные формы… Но у него сейчас несколько другая проблема, что намного важнее желаний повзрослевшего ребенка.

Взгляд скользит по опустевшей, темной комнате — чернота в углах живет своей жизнью, а из соседнего помещения в щели между сёдзе просачиваются тонкие полоски света. Солнце зашло окончательно. А это значило только одно — скоро наступит ночь.

 

_Сама стоя на краю, ты боишься упасть и сломать себя о твердую почву моих слов, но все же срываешься вниз и понимаешь, что ты этого хотела, сумасшедшая любовница и ведьма. И, достигая дна пропасти, ты рассыпаешься на части и растворяешься во мне, словно в кислоте, доставляя мне бескрайнюю радость. Ты теперь целиком во мне и я принадлежу тебе.©_

 

***

 

В Сейрейтее капитана пятого отряда считали трудоголиком. Он всегда допоздна засиживался с бумагами, раньше всех появлялся в отряде, успевал проверить и перепроверить проделанную за день работу, никогда не пропускал утренних тренировок, хотя в капитанские обязанности это не входило. А еще преподавал в Академии, успевая при этом везде, словно мог находиться одновременно в двух местах. Слушать такие сплетни о себе было забавным, особенно учитывая что отчасти это было правдой. Однако такой образ жизни утомлял…

Спальня встречает его полумраком и запахом ладана. В курильнице все еще тлеют благовония, наполняя воздух сухим, горьким духом похорон. Хочется закашляться. Выходка Гин ни сколько не сняла усталость, оставив после себя чувство незавершенности. Прикосновения чужих пальцев — казалось они все еще блуждают по его коже. Это было отвратительно. Айзен снимает повседневную одежду быстрей, чем достает  юката, непроизвольно вздрогнув от внезапного сквозняка. Ночь обнимает за ноги, сворачивая в мягкие кольца у косточек лодыжек, ластится, стараясь забраться повыше, цепляется за подол юкаты… Ее руки ползут все выше, подбираясь к горлу, словно пальцы Гина сегодня…

— Странное поведение для тебя. Обычно ты более податлив на ласку.

Темные руки смыкаются вокруг его шеи, обрастая призрачной плотью. Холод на коже, прикосновения, не вызывающие никаких чувств. Зло горят в сгустившейся тьме острия клинков. Айзен цепко прищурился — пришла. Ощущение присутствия Кьока Суйгецу он не спутает ни с чем, даже если вдруг окажется полностью лишен всех чувств.

— Этот запах… кислый с гарью. Кровь. Это дите пахнет ей, как новорожденное. Какой прекрасный аромат. Он хотел подарить его тебе. Такой великолепный и щедрый подарок, правда? Разве вы делаете такие подарки друг другу? Или, это выражение любви?

— Только у тебя столь извращенные понятия о любви, Кьока Суйгетсу, — призрачная женщина, едва касающаяся ступнями расстеленного футона — это материальное воплощение духа его зампакто. Обычно, пол занпакто совпадает с полом его шинигами. Когда Айзен говорит об этом, Кьока Суйгецу смеется. И ее смех похож на звук сотен и сотен бьющихся стекол.

«Мы духи, мы не различаем вас. Женщина, мужчина — не имеет значение. Важна лишь душа, что будет отражением твоей собственной. Ты ведь знаешь, как сложно найти свое истинное отражение?»

— Но ты даришь мне столько крови… — в голосе ее легкое расстройство и недоумение. — Я думала, это означает твою любовь ко мне. Я не права?

— Права, — когда спорить бесполезно, проще согласиться. Айзен неторопливо оборачивается, стараясь двигаться медленно. Не помогает. Дух смеется, опрокидывая его на футон. Чисто перестукиваются стеклянные капельки в ее черных, длинных волосах. — Я люблю тебя. И ты это знаешь, — говорит он смотря прямо в ее огромные, пустые глаза. Глупые слова, особенно если бы она обычной, заурядной и ничем не примечательной женщиной. Но, с точки зрения логики Кьока Суйгетсу все более чем правильно. Если он убивает, значит, любит ее. Пролитая кровь, это просто выражение его любви. Так он показывает насколько она принадлежит ему. Извращенное, нечеловеческое восприятие, но иначе она не понимает. Для духов весь мир един и поделен только на собственные интересы.

Над головой пустыми колодцами мерцают глаза Кьока Суйгецу. Самые удивительные, которые он когда-либо видел. Узкие, темно-лиловые, цвета переспевших слив, без зрачков и белка. Они блестят, словно всегда подернуты влажной, водной пленкой, что не позволяет рассмотреть выражения. Говорят глаза, зеркало души. Но зачем зеркало зеркалу?

— Тогда я не понимаю тебя. Почему ты оказываешься от подарка? — ее узкие ладошки очерчивают вырез юкаты, забираясь глубже, раздвигают полы кимоно. Опасные ласки, учитывая, что руки Кьока Суйгетсу украшены длинными, с детский локоть, ногтями. Прозрачными как стекло и острыми как сталь. Ему нравится наблюдать за сменой узора на этих ногтях. Непостоянного и меняющегося, похожего на клубки тумана.— Ведь он как раз в твоем вкусе… Разве нет? Короткий волос, тонкая кость. Или, тебе важно — мужчина это или женщина?

Когда Кьока наклоняется, чтобы собрать языком следы запаха, в тех местах, где к его коже сегодня прикасались чужие пальцы, Айзен едва сдерживается, чтобы не оттолкнуть духа. Он никогда не мог с точность сказать, нравятся ли ему ее прикосновения — острые поцелуи, полные холодного яда, который словно бы медленно разъедал кожу, просачиваясь все глубже, лишение ощущений действия, словно ты прикасаешься сам к себе… Однако, эта женщина поистине прекрасна. Это нечеловеческая красота, почти божество, заключенное в тонкие кости и плоть — она завораживает собой.

— Все не так просто, как ты думаешь, — Айзен усмехается и отряхивает с себя пряди ее волос. Самое неприятное, что только можно представить. Эти шелковистые черные волосы. Как же он ненавидит их. Порой ему интересно узнать, как выглядят духи других шинигами. Наличие человеческого облика не обязательно, это тоже индивидуальная особенность каждого. Но Айзену было интересно не это. Он хочет знать — голос других мечей столь же навязчив, что отдается в ушах многократным эхом? Они так же сводят с ума своей ненормальной жаждой? Что требуют они от своего владельца в плату за возможность пользоваться способностями? Вопросы. Неважные по сути. Айзен вспоминает о них лишь в такие моменты вроде этого, а они редки, очень редки. И потом, когда привыкаешь к подобной логике, она перестает казаться извращенной.

— Или, ты имела в виду, что он должен убить меня, чтобы выразить свои чувства?

— Глупый. Я знаю, что вам, шинигами важно другое. Вы совсем как люди, такие же слабые. Даже ты, — острый укус поцелуя заставляет поморщиться и сесть, ссаживая духа с себя. Кьока Суйгетсу молчит, задумчиво облизывая ноготь указательного пальца. То, что он принимает за поцелуй оказалось порезом.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне это не нравится, — Айзен хмурится. Ему приходится встать за полотенцем. Порезы от ногтей Кьока Суйгецу долго кровоточат и не заживают. Мелкие и глубокие красные метки— вот оно, выражение ее любви. Айзена передергивает. — Мне воспринимать твои действия, как игнорирование моих желаний? И кто после этого эгоцентричен?

— Ты все еще боишься, — узкая полоса ее малиновых губ кривится в улыбке. Без спросу она раскидывается на постели, прижимая одно колено к животу — непристойно разметавшиеся по подушкам волосы, сползающее с плеч кимоно, мерцающая лунным светом кожа. Приоткрытый рот блестит влажно, дразня. Боль от пореза отдается в каждой клетке тела, напоминая о прикосновениях. Живых и настоящих, как эта боль. И таких же безвкусных, как ее поцелуи, — даже этого разговора.

— Боюсь? — Почему бы не поддаться на провокацию? Кьока похожа на птицу с перебитым хребтом и вывернутыми крыльями. Он бы сам сломал ее, если бы мог. Когда Айзен склоняется над ней, она хохочет, выгибая лебединую шею. У нее нет дыхания. А плоть под губами холодна как у покойника. Он путается в складках ткани ее кимоно, ища концы перевязи, чтобы распустить  оби — шелк струится между пальцев. Под одним слоем второй, пот вторым третий и так до бесконечности. Бессмысленно. Она и так распята на нем, а он на ней. Ближе уже некуда.

— Вот почему ты слаб, вот почему тебе не стать сильным. Ты стоишь на краю, но боишься. Неужели Бездна так страшна? Неужели ты забыл, что можно не упасть, но взлететь? Что падение — это полет.

— Ты не знаешь, где край, — Айзен устало кладет голову на неподвижную грудь, проклиная себя за странное желание, пойдя на поводу у которого, он пытался получить тепло от той, которой никогда не существовало. У мертвых нет сердца, их огонь не согреет тебя и не принесет желаемого успокоения. А он всего лишь хочет на какое-то время забыться… Пальцы духа ласково перебирают его волосы.

— Это знание дано только тому, кто собирается сделать последний шаг. Ты знаешь? Знаешь? Знаешь?.. знаешь… сколько шагов нужно сделать ребенку, чтобы научится ходить? – глаза закрывались, а Кьока Суйгетсу продолжает говорить. Странные фразы, глупые вещи, великие истины. Монотонный шепот и пальцы в волосах. Эти невесомые прикосновения успокаивали, а женщина не требовала ответа.

— Тебе нужно избавиться от страха…

— Заглянешь в Бездну?...

— Туман скроет все…

— …то, что ты найдешь — удивит тебя.

— Ты устал…

— …сам решил…

— … сделать ловушку…

— …лишь для себя.

— Спи.

— …спи…

— …спи.

 

_Теперь твоя очередь вести меня в ад из этого рая. Меня тянет туда. Пожалуйста, пойдем. Поменяем небо и землю местами и заполним все вокруг кипящей кровью своей, чтобы весь мир скрылся под безбрежным ее океаном, как будто он и не существовал вовсе.©_

 

***

 

«Соуске, пожалуйста, умри…»

Все повторяется. День ото дня, каждую ночь… Закат солнца знаменует восход луны, а заход луны — восход солнца. Все повторяется. Каждую ночь одно и то же — едва слышимый шорох одежд, мягкая тяжесть чужого тела сверху, тихий, горький шепот, горящая звезда на острие летящей вниз катаны и женское лицо в тени длинных черных волос.

«Соуске, пожалуйста, умри…»

Каждую ночь ему снится один и тот же сон. Айзен уже привык к нему. Этот сон оставляет после себя страх и отчаянье от того, что следующей ночью все снова повторится. Считает ли Айзен страх постыдным? Чтобы понять свою душу, нужно уметь победить страх. Безотчетный, пробирающий до самых костей ужас. Это чувство... темное и всепоглощающее рождается от осознания того, что ты можешь увидеть в свой душе, в тот момент когда заглянешь во внутрь и, не увидев ничего, пойдешь дальше, пробираясь до самого дна.

— Соуске … — сверху давит приятная тяжесть, кончики волос щекочут щеки. Тепло, а тело, словно набитое ватой, расслабленно и не желает слушаться. Он открывает глаза в тот миг, когда лезвие катаны зависает над его горлом. — Пожалуйста… Умри…

Этого не может быть. Это сон. Знакомый, больной, тяжелый. Это только сон.

Лезвие медленно поворачивается, ловя лунный блик — серебристый свет стекает по кровостоку, собираясь на острие тяжелой каплей. Злой, словно новозажженная звезда. Губы женщины беззвучно шевелятся — он видит изломанную линию тонких бровей, словно ей невыносимо больно. Все как обычно. Сейчас он проснется.

Меч опускается и мир меркнет, но наполняется звуком — хриплый уставший стон, шелест листвы и ветра за ставней, скрип веток. Это не нормально. Он не сразу понимает что произошло — на лицо медленно капает что-то теплое. Оно соленое и пахнет мокрым железом. Кровь. А тело сверху мягкое… неживое. Он сбрасывает его с себя прежде чем осознавший реальность происходящего мозг начинает воспринимать эту действительность. Женщина неловко заваливается на бок, оседает сломанной куклой, рассыпая черные шелковистые волосы — на него в упор сморят ее огромные пустые глаза. Из ее груди торчит Кьока Суйгетсу. Обмотка в крови, его руки в крови, кровь расползается зыбкой лужей по татами. Что это значит? Вытащить меч с первого раза не получается — у него дрожат руки, а память словно в насмешку раз за разом возвращает в ставший реальностью кошмар. Айзен давно смирился с ночным страхом, победил его, приняв как данность, запомнил, выучил до мелочей. Но сон вышел за рамки мира сновидений.

— Соуске… — тихий свистящий шепот — он никогда не думал, что еще хоть раз испытает такой ужас. Выпутавшись из широкого рукава, женская рука с силой сжимается на лезвии его меча, тянет вниз, к ней, к этим пустым глазам. — За что, Соуске?..

Она не дышит. Она должна быть мертва. Зампакто пробило ей сердце. Она…

— За что?!! — От этого крика звенит в ушах. На лице оседают капли крови, когда она, мотнув головой, встает рядом. Она захлебывается кровью, Айзен слышит как клокочет в ее легких. Как он оказался в другом углу комнаты, Айзен не помнил. Вот значит каково это — состояние паники. В руке — катана, а женщина пошатываясь, медленно приближается. Неотвратимо. Ее лицо скрыто сбившимися в ком волосами, а движения дерганные, неровные. Она бросается вперед внезапно и оказывается быстрее любого шинигами.

— Почему, Соуске? — шепот становится бессильным, нежным. Напоровшись на его меч, она продолжает приближаться. Ее холодные, скользкие от крови пальцы ложатся поверх его, сжимаются на рукояти. — Почему? — женщина поднимает голову, пряди волос обтекают ее лицо, словно водоросли. Выражения лица, глаз — не разглядеть, хотя Айзену почти до боли хочется видеть это лицо. Но слишком темно, а хватка женщины слабеет. Она оседает на пол, цепляясь руками за его одежду, оставляя на ней кровавые следы.

— Я ведь так любила тебя… — вышедшая из-за туч луна освещает запрокинутое к нему лицо и зампакто само выскальзывает из рук. У него больше нет сил. Это уже слишком. Перебор.

Это не возможно.

Это сон.

Это бред.

«Мама?..»

 

***

 

Просыпание резкое, словно от ковша холодной воды. Постель мокрая, обезумевшая луна заливает спальню болезненно-ярким светом, а в комнате душно. Самая подходящая ночь для кошмара. И между тем, узнав, что это просто сон, Айзен чувствует облегчение. От неожиданной легкости хочется рассмеяться, он проводит рукой по лицу, собирая в ладонь остатки ночных страхов и собственное сомнение… На пальцах красные следы, тяжелое тепло сверху придавливает к футону, мешая двигаться, а с боку, в нескольких сантиметрах от его шеи в пол вошла катана. Ее лезвие зло улыбается ему, словно Кьока Суйгетсу.

Кошмар возвращается, но уже в новой форме — женщина мертва, как и должна быть, его постель промокла от ее крови. Она не оживает, не кричит, не бросается на него снова и снова. И у нее лицо его матери, и ее кровь на его руках. Рваная лента реальности, сворачивается тугими узлами, отводя в далекое прошлое, в темноту собственного разума, которую не будет заглядывать ни один нормальный человек, если желает сохранить рассудок. Потому что там живет Истина.

Наша память похожа на решето, которое отсеивает лишь важные моменты, убирая повседневную шелуху, так что в самом сите остается только главное, имеющее вес и значение. Какие-то кусочки тоже важны, но они слишком мелки и кажутся незначительными, поэтому тоже просеиваются, теряются среди более крупных, забываются. Понимать это можно научиться лишь с возрастом, или когда привык играть с чужой памятью — если человек плохо что-то помнит, всегда можно исказить его воспоминания, добавив в них иной смысл всего парой нужных слов. Если же памяти нет вовсе — тогда можно играть по крупному, но с оглядкой. Память вещь не постоянная — она всегда может вернуться в самый неподходящий момент…

— Наконец-то вспомнил? — этот холодный голос, от которого веет тиной и прохладой. Кьока Суйгетсу улыбается ему окровавленными губами, отбрасывая за спину длинные черные волосы. У нее лицо матери, и она смеется, вытаскивая меч из своей груди — тонкая ткань рвется, обнажая мертвую плоть.

— Что это значит? — показное спокойствие — лишь еще одна маска, чтобы спрятать свое сердце как можно глубже. Убить. Сломать. Изничтожить. Это желание переполняет, когда Айзен смотрит на ядовито улыбающегося духа, который в очередной раз забрался к нему в душу, для того, чтобы вывернуть ее наизнанку.

Ведьма. Лживая ведьма.

— Как что? – в этих глазах, цвета переспевших слив удивление. — Наши сны это не отражение желаний, а лишь воспоминания. О прошлой жизни или о будущей. В прошлом тебя пыталась убить твоя собственная мать, под покровом ночи пряча свое отчаянье и страх — увидеть лицо своего ребенка в том момент, когда ее меч перережет ему горло. Но ты убил ее раньше. Славный мальчик, — как великолепно спокоен ее голос. До мелкой сладкой дрожи в перенапряженных пальцах, до потери контроля. Кровь шумит в висках, ломит нетерпением суставы, а взгляд сам цепляется за распахнутое, сползающее истлевшими лохмотьями кимоно. Призрак с открытой раной в груди, закутанный в саван. Вон уже кости торчат, вырываясь наружу из плоти. Поэтому ее голос такой мертвый, поэтому ее губы безвкусны, поэтому…

— Ты лжешь. Зеркала всегда лгут.

— Зеркала показывают правду только тем, чья натура столь же лжива, как и их собственная, — ее улыбка тонкая, словно молодой месяц. — Они не увидят истину, даже если ты им ее покажешь…

— У истины много обличий, —голос Айзена так же леденяще спокоен, хоть сквозь полу прикрытые веки он видит как сжимает ладони на этой тонкой шее, ломая хребет, разрывая пальцами трахею, слышит как она сдавленно хрипит, со свистом втягивая воздух, чувствую ее холодную, похожую на студенистое желе кровь, что вытекает из ее ран, из развороченной груди… Он хочет протянуть руку и вырвать ее сердце.

— Ты хочешь убить меня.

Кьока Суйгецу улыбается. В ночной неверной мгле ее полуприкрытые глаза блестят словно заполненные черной водой колодцы. Глубокие, без края. Их глубина — это мерило отчаянья, в которое она повергает попадающиеся ей души. Его душа — лишь одна из многих. Самая любимая, самая дорогая игрушка. С которой носятся, которую лелеют, которую приятней всего ломать. Она говорит, что они одинаковые, она говорит, что с болью приходит зрелость и мудрость, она говорит, что раны — выражение любви.

Бред. Морок, насылаемый жадным до крови демоном, на который он ведется так легко. Потому что она говорит то, что он хочет слышать, потому что ждет от нее именно этих слов, потому что забывает, как делал тоже самое с другими.

— Это для тебя не неожиданность?

Кьока Суйгецу улыбается. Сладко, томно. Довольная.

— В этом слабость, — она опускается на колени перед его постелью, стоит над ним, опираясь руками о плечи, тянется губами к уху, оплетает паутиной волос. Ее шепот… Голос полный холодного яда, неестественно вывернутая на бок шея. — Ты хочешь, но сомневаешься. Почему ты всегда сомневаешься? Почему тебе всегда нужна помощь? Как той ночью… Я пришла на твой зов, помогла тебе выразить твои чувства, но ты испугался и забыл. Почему?

— Не вижу связи.

— А, ты не понял? Глупый мальчик.

От внезапной догадки холодеет все внутри, а дух хохочет. Истерично, громко, запрокидывая назад голову. Невозможно сдержаться. С пришедшим пониманием злость, так тщательно сдерживаемая, вырывается наружу. Это оказывается так просто и так сладко поймать женщину за длинные волосы и рывком, с силой прибить ее к полу. Сдавить до хруста лопатки — любому другому это бы стоило треснутых ребер и раздавленных легких, но она продолжает смеяться, отплевывается кровью, захлебывается и все равно смеется.

— Ты хотел, чтобы твоя мать не принадлежала никому, кроме тебя, ты не мог понять и не мог сказать. Выразить свои чувства так трудно, так мало способов, а любви в мире так много… Все стало так просто, когда моя сталь пронзила ее сердце! Твоя любовь дошла до нее! Разве нет?! Соуске?!! Твоя мать тоже любила тебя!

— Тебе лучше замолчать, — пока Айзен еще способен держать себя в руках. Рациональная часть сознания твердит, что это нелепо, нелогично, непрактично и идет против всех правил. Но… волосы в его руках настоящие, они режут кожу, крепкие, густые, шелковистые. Это сводит с ума, так же как застывший на губах привкус крови — комната пропахла ей насквозь. Металлический, тяжелый запах, густая сладость с солью — настоящее, живое, без привкуса тлена и разложения. Безумие вливается в жилы — медленно, неотвратимо, словно наваливающиеся по весне льдины на еще не тронувшийся лед. Растянуть женщину на татами, сжимая запястья, не давая даже пошевелиться. Ему надоело терпеть ее бесконечные игры в которых все правила действуют лишь ей на пользу, где все карты в ее руках, а факты работают лишь в одном, нужном ей направлении. Достаточно.

— Что же ты ничего не делаешь? А, Соуске? — красные губы истекают ядом. — Почему? Давай! Тебе ведь так хочется этого!!! Люби меня! Люби меня!! Так же как ты любил свою мать.

Игры против правил раздражают. От ее крика звенит в ушах, а последние довода разума отходят на второй план. Даже они смирились с переполнившей его жаждой. Убить. Разорвать. Подчинить. Впечатать в себя, сделать своей частью, неотделимой, словно оставленный от каленого железа ожог. Кьока Суйгецу — Зло. Она приносить только боль, она корень всех бед, она не должна иметь свободу воли, она подлежит уничтожению.

Одной капли достаточно, чтобы море выплеснулось из берегов. Сегодня в своих играх Кьока Суйгетсу заходит слишком далеко. Айзен перестает сдерживаться. Желание подчинения — если не хватает слов и доводов, примени силу, заставь. А не можешь использовать — уничтожь, не оставлять за собой мостов и не оглядываться — этому учила она сама. Если кукла перестает исполнять волю своего хозяина, ее ломают. Это оказалось так легко. Потянуть назад женщину за руку, вырывая ее из плечевого сустава и заворачивая за спину. Кость ломается с таким противным и громким звуком, что его тошнит. В дурной, ватной тишине ночи, до него не сразу доходит, что дух кричит. Жалобно, с хрипом втягивая в себя воздух, словно… ей тоже может быть больно. От этой мысли бросает в жар. Женщина под ним извивается, скребет ногтями татами, пытаясь выбраться, сбросить его со спины, она больше не смеется, но теперь уже весело Айзену.

— В чем дело? — ярость переплавляется в истому, что привычно скапливается в суставах. До слабости и мелкой дрожи. Жаркая волна поднимается снизу, опаляя щеки, перехватывая дыхание так резко, что кислорода не хватает. Айзен наклонятся совсем низко, чтобы найти губами ухо духа. Шепот сладок, как запах ее кожи. Так пахнут сгнившие лилии. Все верно — она гнилая насквозь, лживая, больная… Такая же как он. — Разве не весело, Кьока? Почему же ты не смеешься? Смейся! Мне нравится твой смех.

Она хрипит. Этот отвратительный, скребущий звук так не похож на привычный ему перезвон стеклянных колокольчиков. Ткань ползет под его пальцами, истлевая, обнажая холодную плоть. Как все же она красива. Хрупкие плечи и доверчиво выступающие косточки позвонков, почти детская шея… Но с ней можно не быть нежным, не думать о последствиях. Она не такая как обычные женщин.

— Ну? Я жду, — Айзен грубо поднимает ее за волосы с пола, чтобы увидеть как кривится в издевательской улыбке тонкая линия малиновых губ. Как всегда. Когда он хочет, чтобы она плакала — она плачет, когда он хочет, чтобы она улыбалась — она улыбается. Вот и сейчас — он получает то, чего хочет. Ее черты искажены болью — это самое прекрасное зрелище из всех, что он видел до этого. Но этого мало. С каким-то извращенным наслаждением Айзен медленно поднимает с пола клинок. Когда острое лезвие с хрустом пронзает ладонь ее второй руки, Кьока Суйгецу плачет. Ее слезы катятся крупными каплями по бледным, впалым щекам. Они кажутся ненастоящими.

Он целует ее волосы у самой кромки кожи, ловя языком лихорадочно бьющуюся жилку на виске, собирает губами слезы, пьянея их соленого вкуса. Этот вкус реален, она реальна, Айзен чувствует ее каждой клеткой своего тела. Наконец-то. Спуститься по шее вдоль яремной вены к впадинке у ключицы — такой беззащитной и обманчиво-доверчивой что не возможно не оставить там отметину. Белая кожа плеч покрывается алыми пятнами от его поцелуев, больше похожих на укусы. Они почти сразу наливаются трупной синевой. Кьока не сопротивляется, когда он целует ее шею вдоль линии позвонков, спускаясь губами до самой талии, чтобы окончательно сорвать рассыпающиеся прямо под пальцами тряпки, что еще недавно были тяжелым и красивым, многослойным кимоно. Осознание того, что она тоже чувствует, играет на нервах, будоражит. В гнетущей, тяжелой тишине ночи, прерываемой лишь их тяжелым дыханием, его сердце звучит набатом, отдаваясь гулом в ушах с шумом крови. С каждым движением, еще одним пройденным миллиметром по этой мертвой коже, возбуждение становилось сильнее. Это становится похожим на манию. Нанести еще одну рану, услышать стон. Получить подтверждение, что она все же живая. Пусть ее нельзя убить, но она способна чувствовать боль.

— Да… — свистом отдается в ушах, на губах привкус тлена и тины. — Да, желай этого… Разорви меня... Люби меня…

Возможно, она права. В их отношениях нет места нежности, их любовь — это наполненная кровью и ядом пропасть. Причинить боль, нанести рану — вот единственный способ выразить свои чувства. Вечная игра, в которой проигравший платит своей жизнью. Пощады нет, правил нет, можно использовать любые средства. Их любовь ненастоящая, такая же подделка, как луна на водной глади. Самой луны в пруду нет, там лишь ее отражение, попробуй поймать, и уйдешь на дно. И все же… отражение существует. И все же их любовь сильнее обычной любви. Изгибы женского тела темноте напоминают ему низкие горы на западе Руконгая, что издалека похожи на отдыхающую кошку. Кьока поводит плечами — он впервые видит ее полностью обнаженной. Слишком худое тело, выступающие над впалым животом полукруги ребер, непропорционально узкие плечи и бедра, длинные руки, приятная полнота грудей… Белая плоть дрожит в лунном свете, полупрозрачная, похожая на студень. У призраков нет сердец, дыхание живых не согреет их, но… тело под его руками с каждым движением становится все теплее. Справится со своей одеждой сложнее — пальцы не желают слушаться. Его хватает только на то, чтобы развязать пояс юката. Все и так непристойней некуда — ее сорванный шепот и просьбы не останавливаться, его беззастенчивая ласка. Она покорна и следует за любым движением, выгибается в спине дугой, извивается змеей, шипит и закусывает губу, если Айзен становится слишком груб, вырывается. В ответ он лишь сильнее прижимает ее в себе, кусая за загривок, оставляя пятна синяков на плечах и бедрах, контролируя ее движение и ритм. Куда делось то покрывало лжи, в которое она завернула его с рождения? Окровавленной рукой она обнимает его за шею и шепчет что-то. Глупые слова, великие истины…. Разбитое лезвие катаны жалким обломком торчит из татами, собирая на своей кромке тяжелые капли лунного света. Мир перед глазами меркнет и разбивается на части, словно еще одна иллюзия.

Что значит быть единым целым? Пресловутые Инь и Янь. Частью друг друга, настолько неотделимой, что кажется, будто у них одно дыхание на двоих? Это все тоже игра, завершение которой принесет лишь опустошение. С последним стоном уйдет вся искренность. Они слишком долго создавали правила и искали возможность играть без них, чтобы пойти на поводу лишь одной ночи. Но Айзен теперь знает, что спокойствие Кьоки Суйгецу столь же лживо, как его собственно и в ее маске тоже полно трещин, их только нужно увидеть.

Нахлынувший морок развеивается, больше нет нужды удерживать подле себя эту женщину, чьи губы продолжают смеяться, говоря ему о том, что лишь в такие лунные ночи можно поймать мечту и сделать ее реальностью, воплотить свои сны и страхи, забыться, расслабится и забыться новым сном, который закончится и станет явью в другую лунную ночь. На сегодня достаточно разговоров. Кьока Суйгетсу улыбается, когда он закрывает ей рот поцелуем, не желая больше слушать ее или говорить самому. Она обнимает его и ее руки снова целы, и это вызывает легкую досаду. Сколько не бросай в воду камни, пытаясь разбить водное зеркало, лишь стихнут круги на поверхности и все вернется на круги своя. И все же, обнимая медленно остывающее женское тело, Айзен улыбается…

— Свет луны освещает далёкое прошлое, — снова звучит сказка, от которой голова становится тяжелой, словно налитой жидким свинцом. Как привычно: снова пальцы в волосах, распутывают свалявшиеся кудри, успокаивают, заманивают в омут сна и сил сопротивляться им нет. Глаза закрываются сами, но Айзен еще долго слышит тихие слова Кьока Суйгецу, что затягивают его темную глубину, где нет сновидений. — Тепло юных лет.

— Всё исчезло вместе с лунным светом. И тогда душа ушла скитаться…

— Дни, исчезнувшие вместе с лунным светом, просят об искуплении?

— Непоколебимое сердце, решительный разум…

— …Ты больше не можешь быть ранен.

 

_Последним поцелуем забери мою душу и потеряй контроль над ситуацией, ведь она этого стоит. В твоем сне я тебя встречу, но ты меня не узнаешь и обойдешь стороной, как обходишь саму себя, ведь ты — это Я…©_

 

***

 

«Люби меня »

Тихий шепот становится чем-то навязчивым. Мир перед глазами расцвечен красным. Солнечные лучи навязчиво пробираются сквозь тонкую кожу век, давят и мешают спать, за окном слишком громко кричит какая-то птица. С трудом вырвавшись из объятий сонной хмари, Айзен садится на постели. После сна взгляд немного размыт, а голова тяжелая. Время далеко за полдень, но никто не пришел чтобы разбудить его или выяснить в чем дело. За быстрыми сборами его не оставляет ощущение того, что что-то не так. Помимо того, что он неожиданно проспал. Можно все списать на сбившееся время ощущение, однако не будет ли это пустым оправданием?

Оправдывать свое неожиданное отсутствие несуществующими делами совсем не желательно, но его никто не спрашивает о причинах. В отряде все неизменно — планерки, тренировки, бумажная волокита. Оказывается, за ним не послали, потому что посчитали, что капитан Айзен снова в Академии, но запрашивать туда не стали. Вот он — изъян системы, когда все становится настолько привычным, что превращается в обыденность. Что ни у кого даже не возникает мысли о том, что что-то может пойти не так, что может произойти что-то, нарушающее привычный ход вещей. Страшно и восхитительно одновременно. Потому что нет ничего праведней слепца, что на самом деле зрит, но сам отказывается видеть, в подтверждение своих слов, закрывая глаза.

Дни повторяются один за другим, сменяются месяцами. Окружающие его по-прежнему слепы, а система продолжает рушить сама себя, за одни но — Айзену больше не сняться сны. Он знает, что придет время и ставший кошмаром сон вернется, потому что иначе быть не может, но это не вызывает практически никаких эмоций. Он пережил свой страх.

В этом мире все неизменно, оно повторяется раз за разом, следуя своим циклам, бесконечным, словно вечная пустота Вселенной. На смену жаркому лету приходит осень, за которой будет зима, потом наступает весна и снова приходит лето. Так заведено с самого начала времен. А когда знаешь, что тебя ждет, перестаешь испытывать страх.

Это называется Судьба.


End file.
